


Что делать, если твои друзья миротворцы

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: драться, конечно.





	Что делать, если твои друзья миротворцы

**Author's Note:**

> останки недоделанного с зфб, расшевелённые равками

Всё-таки что-то со временем забывается: например, как Тацума виртуозно умеет косить под дурачка, но не быть им.  
И теперь вот тоже.  
– Ха, я поймал, – вопит он, скатываясь с колен Такасуги с зажатым в руках трофейным айфоном.  
– Верни, – хмуро говорит Такасуги. Не злиться же в самом деле на этого придурка. Тацума бешено машет ему, отскакивая на другой конец комнаты, и смеётся.  
– Праздники созданы для того, чтобы веселиться в компании, – наставительно говорит Зура и подсаживается ближе, потрясая бутылкой. Такасуги чувствует, как начинает дёргаться даже не бровь, а половина лица, и сквозь зубы советует:  
– С Тацумой пойди выпей.  
– Я всегда знал, что ты у нас самый стеснительный... – продолжает вещать Зура, настроившись на свою инопланетную волну. Такасуги трёт переносицу и пытается вспомнить, как всё-таки здесь оказался.  
Ах да, его и не спрашивали.  
– Но ты всё равно должен будешь... – говорит Зура и осекается. – Ты куда?  
– Выйду покурю.  
– Ха, всё равно не сбежишь! – снова вопит вездесущий Тацума. – Твой айфон у меня в заложника... а, аха-ха-ха-а, Муцу, больно же.  
– Нечего орать.  
Такасуги вздыхает так глубоко, что едва не промахивается мимо двери. Взгляд Гинтоки колет плечо – но всего на мгновение.  
Он успевает выкурить трубку и пару раз прокрутить в голове содержимое айфона и надёжность паролей, когда дверь распахивается со снова, позволяя вылетевшему Гинтоки повстречаться со стенкой.  
– Будь хорошим мальчиком, – напутствует Зура.  
– И не возращайтесь, пока... аха-ха, Муцу, всё ещё больно.  
– Я просила не орать.  
– ...пока не разопьёте мировую! – находится Тацума и стонет, получив очередной подзатыльник. Дверь захлопывается перед носом у поднявшегося на четвереньки Гинтоки.  
– Хоть сакэ отдайте, козлы! – нудит он, но никто, разумеется, не обращает на него внимания.  
Такасуги устало раскрывает кисет и думает, что будь у него айфон, он бы точно вбил в поиск «что делать, если твои друзья миротворцы». Гинтоки, тем временем, со стонами поднимается с пола, пару раз безуспешно дёргает ручку и наконец поворачивается к нему, разом меняясь.  
Такасуги пожимает плечами. Не он это придумал, и что делать – тоже не знает.  
Между ними столько всего: не обговорить, не выбить кулаками. Ему бы хватило шанса заполучить свою двести сорок седьмую; а потом он бы точно забыл.  
А Гинтоки...  
– Не знаю я, – буркает Гинтоки. – Достали. И ты тоже достал. И айфон твой...  
Такасуги постукивает трубкой по бедру.  
– У нас ведь нет другого выхода, да?  
Шум в комнате становится громче: Тацума, судя по звукам, вовсю пытается отобрать планшет с песнями у Зуры, бубнящего рэп безо всякого бита.  
Гинтоки, тоскливо – со всем этим «не хочу», «быть», «тут», «с тобой» – вздохнув, прислоняется к стенке рядом. Потом, помедлив, съезжает, притираясь тёплым боком.  
– Не-а, – соглашается он нормальным голосом.  
Дверь вздрагивает, будто кто-то бьётся о неё головой, следом раздаётся оглушающий хохот и шкал советов.  
– Придурки, – заключает Гинтоки, раскидывая в стороны ноги. Мысок сапога бьёт по щиколотке, и Такасуги хочется треснуть – не то сапог, не то Гинтоки.  
Вот бы подраться.  
– ...и сразу всё было бы проще, – добавляет Гинтоки. Такасуги кивает – да, было бы – а затем всё-таки отвешивает пинок.  
– Пойдём выйдем, – тут же взвивается Гинтоки, вскакивая и машинально протягивая руку. – И на этот раз ты каким-то вшивым копьём не отмажешься. Я тебя сделаю!  
– Ты сначала сделай, – хмыкает Такасуги, сжимая его ладонь, – а потом обещай.  
– Точно сделаю, – говорит Гинтоки упёрто, но так тихо, что Такасуги не уверен – слышит он голос на самом деле или тот привычно звучит только в его голове.  
– Сделай, – разрешает Такасуги, не скрывая усмешки. – А потом я тебя.  
Гинтоки хмуро сопит, будто не может подобрать слов.  
– Бесполезно с тобой разговаривать.  
Такасуги высвобождает ладонь, и Гинтоки недоумённо встряхивает головой, тут же вцепляясь в запястье другой руки – чтобы удобнее было тащить. Такасуги идёт за ним, отмечая и тёмную корку на свезённом локте, и смятый воротник, и задравшийся край рубашки, и перекатывает в уме: конец или нет.  
Зная Гинтоки... Но тот не подводит, как не подводил никогда.  
Он оборачивается уже в дверях – так, чтобы его ухмылку на свету можно было бы рассмотреть и зажмурившись – и, со всех сил подчёркивая взглядом разницу в росте, тянет:  
– Давно хотел сказать...  
– Да ну, – не ведётся Такасуги. Доброжелательное, полное дружелюбия выражение немного перекашивает в "закончи эту фразу, и собирать тебя будут по всему двору".  
– Ага, – соглашается Гинтоки, привычно игнорируя все сигналы. – Форма у тебя такая старпёрская. Вот это я давно хотел сказать.  
И тон со словами у него больше совсем не вяжется. Такасуги, не выдержав, поправляет и воротник, и край, а затем протискивается мимо Гинтоки и пихает его под колено.  
– Идём, Гинтоки, – зовёт он, приваливаясь плечом к его плечу. – Нам нужно наконец дать тебе выиграть, чтобы потом я снова мог тебя победить.


End file.
